


Все мы вышли из моря

by WTF_Voltron2018



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Voltron2018/pseuds/WTF_Voltron2018
Summary: всем землянам посвящается





	Все мы вышли из моря

**Author's Note:**

> всем землянам посвящается

Кит закрывает глаза и слышит море.

Кит вытягивается на столе, прямо поверх схем, диаграмм и размалеванных черновиков. Вирт-окна над ним медленно гаснут — стол уже привык к его манере спать время от времени прямо на нем. Кит укладывает голову на руки и закрывает глаза. Ему кажется, будто он лежит под навесом, а в паре шагов от него начинается бухта, и море мерно облизывает пеной песок. Над головой шуршат пальмы, лёгкий ветер охлаждает гудящую голову, и ему совсем не хочется вставать.  
Море баюкает, ритмично шумит, но Кит знает, конечно, что это просто ток крови в ушах и далёкое гудение двигателей.

Ханк облизывается. Сил терпеть уже нет, но каракатицы ещё не готовы, и он переворачивает шпажки на гриле и откусывает свежий хлеб. В чаше рядом настаивается устричный соус, глазурь на фруктах в прозрачной походной морозилке почти замёрзла. Ханк втягивает носом запах жарящихся на гриле морепродуктов — эту соль и водоросли — и понимает, что ещё немного, и он начнёт их есть сырыми.

Лэнс, раскидывая руки, медленно уходит на глубину. Он открывает глаза и сквозь очки видит, как солнечный свет озаряет толщу воды, и как вода над ним становится все насыщеннее и синее. Над ним проплывает стая рыбешек, и Лэнс касается спиной песчаного дна. Актиния вытягивает щупальца и робко задевает его ладонь, Лэнс шевелит пальцами в ответ, и та испуганно втягивает их обратно. Лэнс просеивает пальцами муку, в которую на дне превращается песок, смотрит сквозь прозрачные воды в такое же прозрачное небо, и ощущает, как жажда глотка воздуха разливается по его телу. Он считает секунды — после космоса ему кажется, что он может не дышать гораздо дольше. Ещё немного — и всплывать. Он загорает под водой, где лучи не жалят, но все равно получает свой поцелуй, когда выходит. Лэнс отталкивается кончиками пальцев, медленно поднимается, осторожно вдыхает и качается спиной на волнах. Солнце заслоняет облако, и он может беспрепятственно вбирать в себя синеву неба.

В шторм море тёмное, остро пахнущее, мутное. Оно яростно разбивается о скалы все быстрее и быстрее, но до Широ доходит только мелкая теплая пена. Щекотно пузырится вокруг пальцев и уступает место следующей волне. Широ осторожно идёт ко каменистому берегу к скалам. Пока мало баллов, и там можно найти что-нибудь вкусное, или бутылку с тонущего корабля. Широ едва не режет ступню об острый камень, отдергивает ногу в последний момент и теряет равновесие. Воды по щиколотку, но стоит Широ начать подниматься, как его сбивает с ног и оглушает новая волна, и тут же следующая перехлестывает через голову. Широ хватает ртом воздух, и внутрь заливается вода. Ему кажется, что он видел на берегу чью-то фигуру, но вместо крика и взмаха рукой он получает только острые камни под ладонями и надсадный кашель. Фигура бросается к нему, но Широ уносит в море новой волной, такой сильной, что он не может сопротивляться притяжению. Широ барахтается, пытается выхватить на поверхности воздух, но тело тяжелеет и он падает вниз и тонет, тонет...

Пидж греется на солнце. Обжигающий песок под ней и послеобеденное светило сверху — идеально. Где-то рядом мама вытягивается в шезлонге — скрипят сочленения, — накидывает на высохшие плечи шаль и берет со стола книгу. Папа как ушёл к рифам, так и не возвращается. Наверное, пока не перефотографирует всех обитателей, и не вернётся. Над Пидж нависает тень, но не успевает она вяло от неё отмахнуться, как Мэтт кладёт ей на спину фруктовый лёд на палочке. Пидж взвизгивает от холода, вскакивает — и просыпается.


End file.
